Chess Clovis
'Catherine 'Chess' Clovis '''is a supporting character in ''Soulmate. She is a teenage human girl and Hannah Snow's best friend. It's heavily implied that Chess, like Hannah, is an Old Soul who has been reincarnated as Hannah's companion in at least three of her lives. Physical appearance Chess is described as being "petite and pretty", with short dark hair and green, slanted eyes that are "cat-like". She is said to look "faintly exotic". Personality Chess is said to be "smart" and "savvy". She appears to be a cheerful, compassionate girl and clearly cares deeply for her best friend Hannah, expressing concern for her on a number of occasions, supporting her and offering her assistance in getting to Las Vegas with few questions asked, also showing she has a great deal of trust in Hannah. Due to Chess being an Old Soul, her bond with Hannah stretches back as far as the Stone Age. History Earlier Lives In her earliest known incarnation, Chess was named Ket and was born in the Stone Age. She was a member of the Tribe of the Three Rivers and was best friends with Hannah, then known as Hana. Ket expressed romantic interest in a boy named Ran and mentioned that he wanted to 'mate' her. She seemed interested in accepting his offer and asked if Hana had found anyone to mate yet. Ket was present when Theorn was found and captured after drinking Ryl's blood. She seemed to feel sorry for him, but was also somewhat frightened of him. It is unknown if Ket survived Theorn's later massacre against the tribe. Ket was later reincarnated as an Egyptian girl named Khet-hetepes. Along with Hana - who was now called Ha-nahkt - she served as a priestess of the goddess Isis. Not much is known about Khet-hetepes' life in Ancient Egypt - Ha-nahkt describes her being her friend and considers running to get her when she encounters Maya for the first time due to her mistrust of the woman. It is not mentioned if Chess was reincarnated into any of Hana's other lives, though it can be assumed she was. 20th Century In the late 20th century, Chess was reincarnated as Catherine Clovis, or Chess for short. She lived with her mother in the town of Medicine Rock, Montana. Chess again befriended Hana, now known as Hannah Snow. Soulmate Chess is supportive of Hannah whilst she is visiting a therapist, after she begins having nightmares and finding ominous notes she doesn't remember writing. Hannah starts to guess Chess may be an Old Soul after seeing her previous incarnation, Ket, under hypnosis, Chess' resemblance to Ket - in particular their eyes - being uncanny. After being attacked by 'Thierry' (actually Maya in disguise), Hannah attempts to drive to the Clovis' house and is found by Chess and her mother half-unconscious on their doorstep. They bring her inside and Hannah wakes up to see Chess hovering over her. After realising that it was Maya, not Thierry, who had been killing her in each of her lives, Hannah decided to seek out Thierry and asked Chess to help her by lending her money. Chess doesn't know what Hannah intends, but she trusts her friend and gives her money her mother had given her to buy things for graduation. Chess initially says she is going with Hannah, but Hannah refuses to let her, out of fear it will make Chess a target of either the Night World or Maya. Chess, although upset and concerned for Hannah's safety, relents and also agrees to cover for Hannah in case Mrs Snow asks after her daughter. Hannah gives Chess a letter to give to her mother, should she not return. Before Hannah leaves for Las Vegas, Chess hugs her and states they should stay best friends "forever" - ironically, Chess has and will likely continue to be Hannah's best friend forever, without knowing it. When she is imprisoned by Maya in an abandoned mine, Hannah thinks of Chess, wishing she'd been able to tell her about what had really been going and about being an Old Soul. As Hannah ultimately escapes Maya and kills the vampire, it is likely she did see Chess again and may have told her about the Night World. Trivia * The name Catherine is the French form of Katherine, meaning "pure" or "innocent". Her nickname Chess is a traditionally masculine name, a variation of Chester, meaning "camp of the soldiers". * Chess is the second Old Soul to appear in the series. * Chess is the only known Old Soul to be reincarnated alongside another Old Soul. * If Hannah did tell Chess about the Night World, then its possible Chess joined Circle Daybreak, out of loyalty to her oldest friend. Appearances * Soulmate Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Old Souls